Where's Your Cat Ears?
by Elizabeth'sdoll
Summary: Crona notices that a certain pair of cat ears are missing and he's not sure why that bothers him... Crona(boy)xOC Oneshot


**I don't own Crona or any other Soul Eater character, nor do I own Ray. This story was written for the owner of Ray at her request. Enjoy! ~Lizzy**

_ Oh man, there she is... _Ray walked into Stein's class and smiled at me. _Ooh...I don't know how to deal with this..SHE'S COMING OVER HERE! _Ray took the seat next to me and smiled again. "H-hi Ray."

"Hi, Crona. How has your day been?" she asked me so casually.

"O-oh, you know..I haven't-"

"Been able to deal with it?" she giggled that cute giggle I liked.

"Y-yeah," I said with a chuckle. "Hey, no cat ears?"

"Oh, I forgot my jacket today." She ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "You're the first to notice though."

"Oh, haha, I just think it's cute, you know, so I missed it."

"Oh..." her cheeks tinted pink.

"I-I'm sorry! D-did I make you uncomfortable!?" _I'm so awkward..._

"No, no. I just-"

"Alright students! Today..." Professor Stein chirped then paused. "Today we'll be doing..."

"Let me guess.." I heard Ray whisper.

"That's right Ray! A DISECTION!" Ray jumped in her seat a little, probably at the thought of Stein being able to hear that well. We watched impatiently as Professor Stein chased his latest victim around the it's cage, swinging merrily with his scalpel. I would try to be sly and catch quick glances at Ray but she would always catch me. There was something about her not wearing that cute cat-eared jacket that made me keep wanting to look. _I got to get that jacket on her.._ I found a piece of paper and scrawl a note.

_Hey, Ray. I was wondering if...uhm...well, if I could maybe come over, if that isn't a problem. I..I don't usually know how to deal with these types of things..but maybe I could try.._

I slid the paper over to Ray and she slid it back over to me rather quickly.

_Yeah, sure! No problem! Would you mind walking home with me?_

I just nodded and I felt something in my chest feel light but tight at the same time. What a weird feeling. We passed a few more notes and doodled while we watched Professor Stein cut up a poor...bird-like thing. Some people had to step outside. I guess they couldn't deal with it, but I guess...stuff like that can't bother me anymore. After all that Mother put me through, seeing a bird getting killed is nothing. _Oh well. It's been...deal withd._ The bell rang and we all packed our stuff.

Ray nearly jumped out of her seat, causing me to almost fall out my seat. "Come on, Crona. Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and I felt my heart nearly leap out my chest. She could have led me anywhere in the world and I would have followed. "Crona, are you okay?" She makes me feel cared for. Besides, she's the only one that gives me this strange feeling. "Comfy Crona?" she giggled.

"Wha? I-I don't-" I looked down and I hadn't let go of her hand! "I-I'm so sorry! H-here..I'll just take that back.."

I tried to pull my hand from hers but she took it again. "I..I don't mind."

"Y-Your face is red again, Ray. Are you not feeling well?"

She smiled softly and I think something in me started to melt. "I'm okay Crona. Look! We're here." She led me into her house and I was surprised to see she didn't live with her technician. Not that I thought that was a bad thing. "You can put your stuff over here," she said with a relieved sigh. She tossed her pack and I followed suit. "So, what..what was it you wanted to do, Crona?"

"I was..uhm..I was wondering if you'd put your jacket on.."

"Uhm, sure." Ray disappeared down a hallway and returned shortly after.._with _her jacket on. "Ah, I missed it. Oh, hang on a sec." I walked toward her and she'd never looked more alluring. She stepped back each time I stepped forward. _Why... _She bumped against a wall but I stepped closer. Her blue orbs widened a little. My hands were shaking for some reason when I reached up to fix one of the cat ears on her hood. I did so and on the way back I fixed a strand of hair that had fallen out of place from her bangs. She was so beautiful, strong, and this feeling she gave me. I felt myself getting closer but I had no idea what I was doing. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her reaction to what I was pretty sure I was about to do. My lips finally met her soft ones and my pink hair mixed with her blonde. My hands found places on her back and waist while her arms wrapped softly around my neck. _Wh-what the hell am I doing? How is she going to deal with this? How am __**I **__going to deal with this!? _I wanted to pull away and apologize but I wanted more of her. My tongue felt the bottom of her lip and her lips parted, her tongue meeting my own. Someone let out a soft moan, maybe it was both of us. Somehow, I managed to pull away. "I-I have to go." I turned to leave, to go far away.

Her hand caught mine. "Crona wait, please." I stopped moving. That feeling in my chest was almost overwhelming. "I'm not sure if you'll be able to deal with this Crona but...I love you. Please, don't leave."

"Love?" _Is that what I'm feeling? _A soft sob snapped me out of my thoughts. "Ray, I-I don't know if it's love..b-but I feel so safe, so happy, so..so..I don't know..I get this feeling in my chest..I love being by your side..I-is that love?"

She smiled and pulled herself into my arms. "It just might be." She placed a caring kiss on my lips. "Why don't we try to figure it out..together."

"As long as I'm with you, that sounds wonderful."


End file.
